22 Things Daniel Never Said
by spoodle monkey
Summary: 22 things Daniel never said in season 7. Spans the entire season so there are spoilers, you've been warned. JackDaniel SLASH


Disclaimer: God I wish I owned Daniel Jackson, but as it is, I can only stalk him...for now...

A/N- Admittedly, this has been sitting on my hard drive for a very long time...so I'm kinda using it as a kick start to getting over my writers block...which will hopefully end very soon...like now. Enjoy! **(This spans season 7- spoilers abound. you have been warned)**

* * *

**22 Things Daniel Jackson never said.**

**Fallen**- As the older man in the group of travelers sat beside him in the square and tried to make him remember, he wanted to say _'I remember you'_, just to see him smile.

**Homecoming**- As Jack leaves the gate room, after inviting him to dinner, he wants to ask _'what was I to you before I died?'_ Instead he asks if he gets paid.

**Fragile Balance**- "This you remember, my birthday you forget?" Daniel wants to say he's never forgotten he's only been pushed away. Instead he tells him he'll have more birthdays.

**Orpheus**- His memories are coming back and he remembers that many times no one believed him, and now suddenly they do. He wants to ask if this has something to do with his death, instead he keeps quiet and tries to help his friend.

**Revisions**- He doesn't understand how anyone could just forget a person, especially someone they had been close to, had been talking to the previous day. It troubles him, because even with all the knowledge at his finger tips, he still doesn't have the answer. He wants to ask the others why he can't seem to find the answer, why these people are disappearing, but he can't find the words.

**Life boat**- With the consciousnesses of over a dozen people floating around his head- he just wants them out as some dig deeper, into his private memories, others yell and squabble and fight, some cry and then there are a few where their hopelessness or greed is overwhelming. He wants to tell them to get out! Wants to tell Jack to get them out of his head now! Instead the consciousnesses take control and he's shoved into a dark corner.

**Enemy Mine**- When Jack tells him to go to his 'happy place', Daniel wants to retort that his happy place is the warm heat of Abydos curled up in a tent, not with his deceased wife, but with Jack. Maybe he'll mention it someday.

**Space Race**- Sam's off to an intergalactic race, the chance of a life time and even though he doesn't exactly like racing of any form, he kind of wants to ask if he could accompany her; instead he wishes her luck.

**Avenger 2**.**0- **He's stuck on a planet, with unstable weather conditions and a whole lot of water and right now he's wishing he had have taken Hammonds advice and taken a vacation. He doesn't say anything per say, but inside he's plotting Felger's demise, as the water rises around him. It's going to be something really gruesome, and Felger won't see it coming.

**Birthright**- There's a staff pointing in his face when he wakes up, something he's become strangely accustomed to over the years. _'Can't this wait until I've had my morning coffee?'_ Springs to mind, but he carefully keeps the question silent.

**Evolution (1)**- Daniel is starting to wonder if the universe has it out for him. This has to be the 54th time he's been kidnapped, not that he's keeping track, if he was, he supposes the number would probably be higher. Irritated and sore, he settles down, trying to decide what to say to Bill that will reassure the other man. _'It'll be alright' _or maybe _'we'll get out of this'_ might work, but _'Don't worry, Jack will come for us'_ seems to be the most truthful.

**Evolution (2)**- There's a bullet in his leg and his only weapon had been a rock in his hands that he had just tossed away, but seeing Jack crouched down in front of him, concerned eyes searching his face, his troubles melt away. _'I knew you'd come'_ almost slips past his lips, before life interrupts once again.

**Grace**- Sam's alright, so they've decided its cause for celebration- talk of a party perhaps. Jack suggests cake and Teal'c suggests blue jello, while Daniel is just content to sit back and watch them. _'I missed this while I was gone.'_ And that's around the time that Daniel realizes that he won't leave again.

**Fallout**- Jonas is asking for help, and while Daniel doesn't hate the man, he feels…strange around him. He figures it has to do with the fact that this man and his people basically were the cause of his death, so for the most part he lets Sam take over and he hangs back. Jack looks like he wants to ask him about it and Daniel wants to tell him, but his friend never asks, so Daniel never tells.

**Chimera**- He thinks it's great that Sam has someone, isn't alone anymore. What he doesn't mention is that he wishes there was someone for him.

**Death Knell**- Jack and Teal'c are off to find Sam, leaving him behind. Part of him wonders if perhaps SG-1 is a giant trouble magnet with all the things that happens to them. He wants to tell them to be careful, to come back alive, and to bring Sam back. He watches silently as they leave.

**Heroes (1)**- Jack faxes him while he's in his office, being stalked- er, interviewed by Bregman. Daniel nearly laughs at the lucrative dare, but instead he sets his jaw and takes off running out of the room. Sure enough, the camera follows. Later while he's sitting in his office, finally free of the camera crew, Jack wanders in, questioning look on his face. He wants to say, '_you're ridiculous, what a weird dare.'_ Instead, Daniel merely grins and nods, showing the paper with instructions to run from the room and see if the camera follows.

**Heroes (2)**- Janet's dead and they nearly lost Jack as well. All he wants to do is go and see Jack, maybe make sure that it's true, make sure that he's alive. But Sam got there first, so instead he finds himself in the room where he died and doesn't tell Jack what he's wanted to say for awhile now.

**Resurrection- **He's trying to picture what would happen if someone phoned 9-1-1 from the SGC and can't; it must be an NID thing then. It's something that he files away to tell Jack later, figuring they'll get a laugh out of it, but it's forgotten when they meet the girl.

**Inauguration- **Apparently the President is reviewing their case files, so they've all been ordered to take some down time. This basically translates to beer, pizza and a movie at Jacks house. Sam and Teal'c somehow manage to get out of it, so it's him and Jack on Jack's couch watching _The Mummy_. About half way through, when he's feeling the buzz from the alcohol he's consumed and he's almost feeling brave enough to say something to Jack, he catches the other man watching him. So he returns the gaze, watching as something flickers in Jacks eyes before he turns back to the movie. Daniel does the same and the words lay forgotten in the wake of what he thinks may have happened.

**Lost City (1)-** He figures there's at least one thing he can do for Jack, spare him from having the weight of all that knowledge downloaded into his mind. So he sprints forwards, ready to sacrifice himself, because someone will have to, only to be pulled back. Someone has to do it, Jack knows this too. Jack stares at him, as though trying to get him to understand, before rushing forwards and doing exactly what Daniel had been trying to prevent. It takes him awhile before he realizes that Jack had been thinking the same thing about him.

**Lost City (2)-** They're in a cargo ship on a probable suicide mission and he's feeling restless. So, mustering up his courage, he politely drags Jack into the back section and seals the door, ready to tell him everything. Everything is promptly pushed to the back of his mind as Jacks lips are suddenly on his and he's waited so long and only now, when they're nearly out of time does it happen. So he kisses Jack back and makes a silent promise to find a way to get them more time.

They're going to freeze Jack, freeze him to save him. Except they don't know how long it'll be for or if they'll even find a solution. Jack says something in ancient, looking directly at him and it hits him to the core and makes him want to sob, because if this is true then they could have had more time and they wasted it. Now more than ever, he's sure that he will find a way to save him.

"Goodbye." He makes up a fake translation, because what Jack really said was meant only for him. _'I love you too.'_


End file.
